Mimic
Mimic (ミミック Mimikku) is an enemy in Lust Grimm. Most Mimics are one-time-only encounters that resemble normal chests on the map, with battle occurring when they are opened. They also occur as normal, respawning enemies in a specific area of the Lost Woods and in the Sonne Labyrinth. Mimics are difficult enemies, but give good rewards when defeated. Profile A Succubus that lives inside a treasure chest... Or so people think. She actually has her own home, but prefers to hide away in cramped places. '' Skills '''Mimikiss': Mouth element, inflicts Rampage status, increases Lust Mimic Footjob: Foot element Mimic Mucus: inflicts Sensitivity and Desire status "Mimic smiles deviously... The chest is tapping rapidly...": gives Mimic Counter Attack status, attacking Mimic with this status causes instant loss "Mimic smiles suspiciously...": gives choice of entering the Mimic's box or not, always used on second turn Imprisonment: used after choosing to enter box, deals high damage Love Over: only used after Imprisonment, 18 hits Strategy This is a difficult opponent when first encountered, to the point that it may be worth avoiding all chests (or saving before opening chests) until you're ready to handle her. Note that, with the exception of the roaming Mimics in the Lost Woods special area, it is impossible to escape from a battle with a Mimic. Mimic has two different ways of instantly defeating you. The first involves her giving you a choice of whether to be captured or not; to avoid the attack, pick the second option. This is always used on the Mimic's second turn and can also be used on later turns. However, if your Lust is at least 40% or you have a memory of previously being defeated by her, she can use Imprisonment regardless of how you answer. It is therefore essential to keep Lust low and, if you lose to a Mimic, either reload the game or use a Suspicious Mage. The second can be used multiple times per battle and is telegraphed by the message "Mimic smiles deviously... The chest is tapping rapidly...". Until the status icon disappears, do not attack her at all, restrict yourself to healing and defending. Note that if you have the Rampage status, you'll be forced to attack and thus die instantly. Equipping the Rampage Charm before the fight may be a good idea to reduce the chance of receiving Rampage. Defensively, the Mimic is weak to the Mouth element and resistant to the Tentacle element. Use attacks of the former to take her down as quickly as possible. Gallery Mimic cut-in.png Trivia *The Mimic is a type of monster originally appearing in Dungeons and Dragons, with the ability to disguise itself as an inanimate object (usually a chest). It has since appeared in many other works of fiction. *If you manage to survive her Love Over attack, a bug may occur in which the image of the closed Mimic remains on screen. It is possible to continue fighting normally, though the enemy's Vigor bar and status effect icons will be obscured. Category:Succubi Category:Lust Grimm enemies